


Say it with songs

by ErrolsFeather



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dark One Emma Swan, F/F, Friendship/Love, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27339067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErrolsFeather/pseuds/ErrolsFeather
Summary: This takes place when Emma was the Dark One.Emma has gone too far and sends Regina a song to try to make it up. Regina being feed up with everything want to leave, but find it hard to leave Emma behind.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Say it with songs

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: Just an old drabble I decided to finish :o)

**_Say it with songs_**

Emma was sitting in her yellow bug looking up at Regina’s house. She couldn’t bring herself to actually leave quite yet. Even though Regina had slammed the door in her face. 

She had it coming she knew, she had gone too far, as the dark one, with both her and Henry. Her eyes went to the balcony outside Regina’s bedroom, she was standing in the window, looking out; clearly annoyed. 

This wasn’t how it was supposed to be, Emma knew, none of it was. Of course becoming the Dark One had worked, she had stopped Regina from going back into an even darker place than before. The only problem with that plan, was that Emma wasn’t ready for the consequences. Of the darkness that was whiling inside her and she wasn’t sure she liked it. 

Her phone rang, Hook, she didn’t pick up, she didn’t feel like talking to him anymore. She looked back up, she was gone now, Henry was gone from the window also. The curtains were closed. 

The dark one turned on the stereo, the song, “Only you,” came on. Would it even work to send it to Regina? Probably not, she was with Robin now, and she was with Hook. What purpose would it even have to send her that, she groaned shaking her head. For a moment she hated being the dark one, and she hated to admit it, she missed Regina. She hated that she had screwed it up. 

Emma looked through her iPhone, finding the same song, then Regina’s number, she added the attachment, and wrote, “You don’t have to listen if you don’t want to, I still wanted to send it to you. Goodnight, mayor Mills.” 

With that she started the car and drove back home. She didn’t even notice Regina standing behind the car, watching her leave. The middle-aged mayor looked at her phone, groaning by the song choice. 

Slowly Regina went back inside, there was no way she was forgiving Emma for breaking Henry’s heart. Even if it was to get Merlin out of the tree. It wasn’t only that thought, it was things in Camelot she couldn’t remember, and bits and pieces she could. Now that she had seen Violet’s memory of what happened, another memory of her own came back to her, vague as a distant dream. 

Herself and Emma, she was holding the dream-catcher and crying over Daniel, how they used the tear, when Henry came back heartbroken. She took a deep breath before playing the tune, she had heard it before. Ironically it had come out the year before she first took them all to Storybrooke. Therefor it was on some of cassettes in her home once she got there, and was also played on the radio. 

“Mom, why are you listening to that?” Henry’s voice sounded behind her. He couldn’t remember much of how Violet broke his heart, other than what he had seen. He didn’t even remember how they had meet over there. He only remembered he played it for her here, and it sounded familiar, somehow. 

“I was just…” she didn’t even know what to say. It was too complicated to even start to explain for her son. She turned the song of and closed the message, slipping the phone into her pocket. 

Turning to look at him she asked, “How are you feeling?” 

“Angry, confused, I have a question for you,” he said, looking at her. 

“Alright, I am listening,” she said, looking at him with wondering eyes. 

“If you love Robin and Roland as much as you say, why aren’t they living here with us?” he asked her. He just didn’t get it, at least Robin seemed to make her happy. 

“It’s not that easy,” she said, she couldn’t rightly answer that. He had asked if they could move in together, but she had told him she needed a bit more time. 

“It’s Zelena isn’t it?” he said, tilting his head and looking at her. 

“It is some of the reason,” she nodded with a deep sigh. 

Henry came over and gave her a hug saying, “You will be okay, we will be okay.” 

“I know, my little prince, you should go and get some rest, it is getting late,” she said, and pressed a kiss into his dark locks. He held on a bit longer than he had to, before going back upstairs. He knew for sure it wasn’t easy being her either, with all that was going on. 

Regina looked at the text from Emma writing back, “I got my ticket for the long way round, two bottles of whiskey for the way. And I sure would like some sweet company, and I'm leaving tomorrow what you say? When I'm gone..   
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone. Look up the song, because it is what I feel like doing, leaving this all behind, the magic, you being the dark one, everything. Sweet dreams Miss. Swan.” 

She looked at it one more time, before pressing send. She didn’t know what to do or how to feel anymore. About anything. 

The mayor like Emma had cast a spell on the house, preventing Emma to getting inside when she was not there. She thought for a second before she called to Henry, “Henry, I need to go out for a little while, call if you need anything.” 

“Alright, see you later,” he called back as she put on her shoes and coat. Pretty soon she found herself driving to where Robin and his men were staying. She walked to what he called a house and found him outside by the fire. He got up and gave her a hug and kiss to great her, saying, “Regina, is everything okay?” 

“No, I don’t think so, I feel confused,” she admitted. She took a breath as she sat down with him, and snuggled up against him. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” he offered, holding her close, stroking her, pressing kisses into her dark strands, ever so lovingly. 

“I am not sure, you know I love you right,” she said, looking up at him, a sparkle in her dark eyes. 

“Of course, my queen,” he pressed a kiss against her lips. 

“We been through a lot and I adore Roland, I really do.” Upon admitting that she cast a loving glance towards the tent. She knew he was sleeping inside. 

“But...?” something was wrong; he could feel it. 

“I thought I could picture myself growing old with you, you, me and our children. Only it is this thing about Zelena, it will always be there. I know you don’t love her and never would have bedded her if you knew who she was. But the fact is you did. You claimed you loved me, and once you thought she was Marion your wife, you moved on so fast, too fast. It got hurt. I can’t say I blame you, considering you were married. But the thing is in the future when I look at that child, it will be a reminder. I honestly don’t think I can live with that. I am sorry,” tears in her eyes now. It was so hard to say these words out loud. 

“Aww, Regina, I completely understand. Even if it is hard for me to hear I do. If it is any consolation I would never live with Zelena again, but I would spend time with the child,” he said. He didn’t ask her if there would be any chance she would reconsider. After what she said it didn’t seem likely, and he didn’t want to force her to do something she didn’t want. 

“It in a way is, can I just sit here with you, for a little while?” she asked him. It felt warm and safe in a way. 

“Of course, for as long as you want. I will always be your friend, so I will be there anytime you need a hug or a shoulder to cry on,” he said. 

“Thank you, you will never know how much that mean to me,” she said, kissing his cheek. 

“Can I offer you a cup of coffee, tea or anything, I know the one at Granny’s is better, but it is more than nothing?” he said, he didn’t want her to freeze after all. 

“Can you make the coffee Irish,” he said with a hoarse laugh. He was so good to her, more than she ever deserved. 

“I can,” he got up from the log he was sitting on and into the tent, pouring some whiskey and coffee beans and some water from the pot on the fire. He handed it her and she took a sip, a bit strong, but it worked. It made her feel warm and tingly. He made a cup for himself before snuggling up with her again. 

* * *

Emma had spent most of her night in the basement of her house. She was looking at the sword in her hand. She stroking over with her finger, wondering how she was going to attached to the dagger. 

Her contemplating was interrupted by her phone. Henry. Wondering what she wanted she picked up saying, “Hi kid.” 

“Don’t just don’t, I am worried about mom,” he simply said. 

“Why?” Emma said, feeling a slight sense of worry herself. 

“She didn’t come home last night and she is not picking up for phone. I called Robin, she was there for some time, but she left. I don’t even know where she would go,” he said with a heavy sigh. 

“I will find her,” Emma said, realizing she didn’t really know either. 

“Thanks, I need to go to school,” he said with a sigh and hung up with no goodbye. She rolled her eyes, so this what it came down to, her son hating her and Regina gone missing. 

* * *

Emma knew she could use her dark powers to find her, still she didn’t want to do it. So she started on the most logical place, Granny’s, where she learned from Red she hadn’t been in. She hadn’t been at her office in the town hall either, the scared secretary told her. 

The Dark One let out of huff, where would she be when she was not in her regular spots…Then the message from the night before and a faint gasp escaped her lips. She couldn’t have left could she. Emma made a bottle of whiskey appear in her passenger seat. Deciding to go down to the docs, and soon turned the key in the ignition to do so. 

Emma took the bottle and got out of the car, seeing Regina sitting on one of the two benches that was there. She walked up in front of her, seeing her otherwise perfect hair was a mess, her cheeks red and grimy, most likely from crying, looking at something in the distance. 

“Emma,” a faint whisper when she saw who was blocking her shadow. She felt a small defeat within herself. She didn’t even have the power left to vanish in a purple smoke sky. 

The blonde woman sat down beside her. She screwed the cork off the bottle and took a sip, handing it to Regina. Regina held it taking a sip and Emma said, “You are a hard person to find.” 

“You could have used your powers I am sure,” she passed the bottle back. 

“Where is the fun in that, were you really going to leave?” Emma wondered. 

“I was, I even had some bottles of whiskey in my car, got them from Robin. I was there most of the night, we talked, drank Irish coffee, it was nice. He is a good friend, a good man,” she said with a small smile. 

“How far did you get on your journey?” Emma wondered, looking at her a bit surprised. 

“To a bit over the town line, then I ended up here. I just couldn’t leave you. how stupid is that?” she shook her head with a hoarse laugh. Emma took another sip, before placing her hand on top of Regina’s, a faint smile on red lips. 

“Very stupid,” Emma said, her laughter was more heartfelt than Regina’s. 

“Not as stupid as you turning Hook to the dark one to save his sorry ass?” said Regina and shook her head. 

“I thought I saw a future with him alright, or I wanted it, but it was just to distract my mind from what I wanted. To be normal you know,” said Emma with a heavy sigh. 

“And now you are the stupid one, don’t you think that if he was the right one that your darkness would have been gone when he kissed you,” said Regina rolling her eyes. 

“I thought if you know I saved him or turned him it would, so yeah I am stupid,” she said with a heavy sigh. 

Regina took another swig of the bottle, shaking her head saying, “You could have asked me about that you know. I mean I told Belle to kiss Rumple to break his darkness a while back. It worked for a short time.” 

“So I have heard,” Emma said, adding, “Maybe it is just because Neal is dead, if he was alive, kissing him, it might have helped.” 

“What if you are wrong, that neither was your true love,” Regina tried, she was on a fishing expedition she felt. 

“You are saying I never knew it?” Emma was confused. 

“What are you so afraid of Emma? What are you hiding from me, why is it you need the darkness so badly? Maybe that is why the kiss didn’t work, because you won’t let go. Or maybe you are right, you never knew your true love,” Regina turned her face away. A tear ran down her cheek now as she looked out over the horizon. 

“I can’t let go, until I know what it is like to be truly dark. To understand how you felt when you gave in, to manage to let go of the anger I feel for my parents, now I can act and not care, I can’t if I am just Emma. I have to be good and great to be the savior, I can’t do any wrongs. For once I wanted to be like you once were to indulge, to not care, to just let it all slip. I am afraid that if I let go of the darkness and go back, if I can, people will judge me for my actions, that I can never be what I used to be. I don’t know what I am anymore, where I belong and it scares me,” Emma said. 

“I wouldn’t judge you and why would you need to understand my darkness?” Regina wondered, looking at her. 

“Because then I… would like to understand you,” she said, now she was the one looking away or rather down on her shoes, adding, “You really looked good in that red Camelot outfit.” 

“All I ever knew, only you,” Regina sang in a soft tone, a shy blush on olive cheeks. 

“No more Miss. Swan?” Emma wondered, looking back into those dark depths. 

“Dream on, you tend to annoy me,” she laughed a little. 

Emma dared cupping her cheek saying, “You are beautiful, you know that?” 

“If you say I am the fairest of all, I am leaving,” Regina snorted, rolling her dark eyes. 

“To be fair you are, and ten times more so than mother. So, be honest, did I win you over with that song?” Emma wondered, hope in her eyes now. Regina realized that this time it was Emma and not the dark one speaking. 

“She always was a small brat, very annoying too. You on the other hand are thankfully more like your father, but smarter. Win me over with the song…not quite, but you are getting there,” Regina said, as she minimized their space her heart beat faster. 

“So what will it take them, Regina? To win you over?” Emma wondered with a glint in her eye. 

“Well as I think we are far pass courtship, how about you just kiss me and mean,” Regina countered. Her voice steady as her eyes challenging Emma. 

“You are being serious?” A frown forming on the dark one’s face now. 

“Yes, but this is a one-time offer. Kiss me now and make it good or watch me leave.” Regina didn’t break eye contact. She just watched how Emma’s eyes widened, and her jaw drop before it closed again. It was like she was judging if her friend was joking or not. 

Regina shook her head knowing Emma would never do it and she was just about to raise, when the former savior put a hand on her arm. Regina turned, looking at her, her heart rising but her eyes calm. She felt how Emma stroked her cheek, before she cupped it, leaning in and pressed her own lips against Regina’s. Hard and with determination. 

The brunette’s eyes fluttered shut as she gave after for the kiss. She gave more into it, holding on to Emma and letting out a moan. The world did not exist, there was no mayor, no sheriff, no evil queen and no sheriff anymore. It was just the two of them, Emma and Regina kissing on a bench by the docs. 

As the kiss broke Regina slowly opened her eyes, smiling at her with blushing cheeks. She loved this woman she knew, had for years she concluded. Still admitting it was harder than she would ever thought. The kiss proved it though, and that Emma felt the same, as there was no longer the dark one sitting there. The darkness was gone and what was left was Emma sitting there in a pair of old blue jeans, booths, a scarf and her red leather jacket. 

A foolish grin as she stated, “Wow, I kissed Regina Mills.” 

“I know, I am her,” laughter in Regina’s voice now. 

“So, what now?” the blonde wondered as she looked at her with questioning eyes. 

“Now we go home, I could use some rest and I am sure you could to,” said Regina. 

“Well, well are you inviting me to your bedroom Madam Mayor?” Emma teased and winked at her. 

“Yes that is what I am doing, but don’t get any ideas or I will blast you from here until kingdom come,” Regina’s voice not so serious as she would have like. 

Emma shrugged as she got up from the bench, the brunette doing the same, and their fingers entwining as they walked away, smile on their lips. Of happiness for a change, coming from deep within. The mayor leaning against the savior as they walked, glad she had been right all along. True love’s kiss had been strong enough to break the curse and bring her Emma back to her. And she knew she would never let her Emma into the darkness again, she would always be there to shine a light. 

  
  


  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this story, feedback is always appreciated :o)


End file.
